Сиэль в стране чудес
by Charmed Twins
Summary: Навеяно творчеством Л. Кэрролла.


**Сиэль в стране чудес**

Графу Сиэлю Фантомхайву надоело ждать своего дворецкого. Он должен был явиться в кабинет хозяина ещё две минуты назад, но в этот раз, похоже, забыл о пунктуальности.

- И где он только шатается, - проворчал Сиэль и снова принялся за чтение. Книжка была рассчитана на взрослого: толстая, с мелким шрифтом и без единой иллюстрации. Неудивительно, что после сотни осиленных страниц юному графу требовалась подзарядка в виде чая с ароматными булочками.

В дверь настойчиво постучали.

- Входи, Себастьян. Что так…

Сиэль осёкся, увидев на пороге не дворецкого, а шинигами – Уильяма Ти Спирса. Да в каком виде! В красном камзоле, белоснежных чулках и… шляпе с длинными кроличьими ушами!

- Ваш ждёт Королева, - несмотря на широко открытый от удивления рот Сиэля, Уильям сохранил спокойствие и с невозмутимым видом продолжил, - и она не потерпит опозданий. Следуйте за мной, граф.

- Подожди, почему королева… Да стой же! Стой! – заинтригованному Сиэлю ничего не оставалось, как кинуться вдогонку за шинигами.

В коридоре он заметил мелькнувшего за углом Спирса – тот бежал к лестнице.

- Себастьян, Себастьян! Поймай его!

Но дворецкий так и не появился. В лучшем случае, он на первом этаже перехватит незваного гостя.

Как только мальчик выбежал на лестницу, она страшно затрещала, и ступеньки разлетелись на мелкие кусочки. Сиэль вскрикнул и прикрыл руками лицо от острых щепок.

- Что за-а-а-а-а!.. – он уже стремительно летел вниз.

Полёт, во время которого граф Фантомхайв сделал несчитанное количество раз сальто-мортале, закончился так же внезапно, как и начался. Сиэль лежал на полу, не веря в то, что не расшибся в лепёшку, и тяжело дышал. Он почти не испытывал боли, как будто рухнул не с высоты Биг Бена, а с кровати.

- Этот Спирс… - пропыхтел мальчик, поднимаясь на ноги. – Себастьян! Себастьян, где ты?

Обнаружив, что находится в совершенно незнакомой комнате, он на миг потерял дар речи. Потом собрался с духом и крикнул ещё громче:

- Себастья-а-а-ан!

Никто не откликнулся.

Обернувшись, Сиэль увидел маленький столик с изогнутыми металлическими ножками. На его стеклянной поверхности лежал ключик, который граф, недолго думая, схватил.

- Да что за ерунда творится? – Сиэль огляделся по сторонам, и по его спине пробежал неприятный холодок от вида голых стен. Где выход?

Единственную дверь граф приметил не сразу. Оно и понятно, кто будет искать дверь на уровне мышиной норы? Сиэль опустился на колени и, скорее всего, из спортивного интереса всунул ключ в замочную скважину.

- Подходишь, подлец! А так сразу и не скажешь!

Разговаривать с неодушевлёнными предметами не входило в привычку Сиэля, но в тот момент он не посчитал это чем-то непростительным. В конце концов, никто об этом не узнает, и сам он скоро об этом забудет.

Сиэль без труда отворил дверку и увидел перед собой цветочную поляну. Солнечные лучи мягко коснулись лица мальчика, а лёгкий тёплый ветерок слегка приободрил. Но только слегка.

- Чёрт, даже голова не пролезет, - разочаровано проговорил граф, вставая с пола.

На столе уже стояла чайная чашка. На её ручке висел большой ярлык с надписью «Выпей меня».

- Это ещё что? – Сиэль неуверенно взял в руки чашку. – Очередная провокация? «Выпей меня»… Вот ещё!

Надпись изменилась: «Тогда останешься здесь».

Сиэлю не понравилось, что ярлык начал откровенно торговаться, но деваться было некуда. Отпив один глоток, граф почувствовал, будто опять куда-то проваливается. Отчего-то вдруг выросшая чашка выпала из его рук и, судя по звуку, разбилась о пол.

- Что? Я уменьшаюсь? Нет, нет, не может быть!

Однако для такой странной комнаты и это было в порядке вещей.

- Да уж, - раздражённо протянул мальчик, разглядывая ножки злополучного столика, - всё хуже и хуже…

Сначала по-дурацки одетый Спирс с бредом про королеву, потом сломанная лестница, эта непонятная комната, уменьшение… Да ещё Себастьян куда-то подевался!

Долго раздумывать над своим незавидным положением Сиэлю не пришлось, потому что его отвлёк знакомый голос:

- Сиэль, ты обязательно должен увидеть наряды, которые я купила для нашего праздника! Они прелестны! Столько ленточек, оборочек, бантиков…

- Элизабет!

Граф не ошибся. Подняв глаза, он увидел свою невесту, дочь маркиза Миддлфорда. Конечно, хоть какая-то компания лучше одиночества, но не в этой же ситуации!

- Тебе обязательно понравится! Пойдём со мной, ты должен обязательно примерить…

- Что ты несёшь! Сейчас не время для этого!

- Сиэль, но я так старалась, – девочка опустилась перед ним на колени.

- Отстань от меня со своими глупостями! – рявкнул Сиэль. В глубине души он не хотел кричать на Элизабет, но его сильно раздражала её неадекватность. – Ты что не понимаешь, что во мне… - он замялся, потому что постеснялся произнести вслух «…сейчас от силы три дюйма росту», – что мне сейчас не до тебя!

Лучше бы он этого не говорил! Элизабет разразилась рыданиями:

- Сиэль, ты такой злой… Ты меня не лю-у-у-убишь…

На миг Сиэль растерялся. Он терпеть не мог женских слёз и в подобные минуты не знал на кого сердиться, на себя или на невесту. Огромные капли, разбивающиеся перед ним вдребезги, ему особо не понравились.

- Не реви, - граф хотел было дать девочке платок, но быстро понял абсурдность своих намерений и передумал. – Да не реви, я же оглохну!

«Или утону».

Лужа из слёз становилось всё больше и больше, и вскоре стала напоминать выходящую из берегов реку.

- Лиззи, хватит! Не надо больше! – Сиэль не успел отбежать от нахлынувшей на него волны. В долю секунды его накрыло с головой.

Плавать граф Фантомхайв не умел, и поэтому он теперь бестолково барахтался, чтобы хоть как-то выбраться на поверхность. Когда силы стали покидать его, и он совсем отчаялся, что-то вытащило его из моря слёз.

- Надо же, кого я вижу.

- Ты… кха… долго, - Сиэль с трудом перевернулся на спину и, убрав с глаза налипшие волосы, посмотрел на нерасторопного дворецкого. – Негодяй! Ты почему не приходил на мой зов? Не улыбайся, сволочь!

Однако его улыбка стала ещё шире.

- Себастьян, ты… Что у тебя за нелепый вид?

Всё в демоне-дворецком было знакомо графу, кроме чёрных кошачьих ушек.

- Уж кто бы говорил, - оскорбился Себастьян, - по сравнению со мной, это вы нелепо выглядите.

- Ты ещё будешь мне замечания делать! – огрызнулся Сиэль. – И поставь меня на землю! Я тебе сколько раз говорил, не трогать меня без надобности!

Себастьян не стал с ним спорить. Он лишь нахально улыбнулся и опустил вниз своего молодого господина.

- Так-то лучше, - сказал граф, хотя на самом деле ничего хорошего в окружавших его одуванчиках размером с уличный фонарь не видел. – А теперь объясни мне, что здесь происходит.

Себастьян встал перед ним на одно колено.

- Отведайте шоколадного тортика, – на протянутой ладони дворецкого появилась крохотная тарелочка с лакомством.

- Да ты издеваешься надо мной!

- И всё же, сударь, я настаиваю, - в голосе Себастьяна прозвучали железные нотки.

Чертыхаясь, Сиэль взял у него кусок торта и нехотя откусил. Как только он проглотил первый кусочек, его рост стал быстро приходить в норму.

- Пожалуй, достаточно, - Себастьян забрал у графа остатки торта, - а то вы и меня перерастёте.

- Как-нибудь в другой раз, - сердито ответил Сиэль. – Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Что за бедлам здесь творится?

- Пойдёте направо – придёте к трем сумасшедшим, - демон убрал пальцем крошки с губ графа, - а налево вообще лучше не ходите.

- Эй, ты что, меня не слушаешь?.. Стой, куда собрался?

Но дворецкий просто взял и растворился в воздухе.

- Чёрт побери, у него ещё и хвост!

И что делать? Куда идти? К каким-то психам или туда, куда даже демон не советовал соваться?

Как только Сиэль повернул голову вправо, то чуть не поперхнулся от возмущения: там находилось его поместье! Ругая на все лады Себастьяна и мечтая поскорее переодеться, он спешно направился домой.

В саду был выставлен длинный стол, окружённый немыслимым количеством стульев. Он был весь заставлен чайниками, сахарницами и чашками с блюдцами. Подойдя ближе, Сиэль распознал знакомые сервизы и, что самое страшное, кресло из своего кабинета.

- Кто из вас до этого додумался? – в ярости заорал он на ютившихся в углу слуг.

Мэйлин и Финни отвлеклись от беседы и совершенно спокойно уставились на хозяина.

- Ба! Да это же Элис, – безрадостно выдал Финни и поправил на голове соломенную шляпу.

- Точно-точно! Это Элис! – запищала Мэйлин, вскакивая с места. – Присаживайся!

- Да вы что, совсем с ума сошли? Зачем вы всё сюда приволокли? – вышел из себя Сиэль. – Посуды побили… Чёрт, это же был «Роял Далтон»!

- Ты как себя ведёшь? – сердито прищурился Финни. – Пришёл к нам и давай ругаться. Нехорошо.

- ЭТО МОЙ ДОМ!

- Но пришёл же сейчас ты к нам, а не мы к тебе. Следовательно, это ты ведёшь себя невежливо.

- Никакого воспитания у современной молодёжи, - запричитала Мэйлин. – Да что же это мы? Садись, Элис, хочешь, я тебе бутербродик найду?

Сиэль со злостью вцепился в спинку стула.

- Никакой я не Элис! Я Сиэль! С-И-Э-Л…

- Всё правильно, буквы подходят, - перебил его Финни.

- А кто же тогда ты? – граф отмахнулся от предложенного Мэйлин сэндвича.

- Известное дело, кто. Шляпник.

- Ты делаешь шляпы?

- Зачем? Мне хватает того, что я их ношу.

Сиэль устало вздохнул и прислонился к стулу:

- Бред какой-то… Ну хоть кто-нибудь мне скажет, для чего вы устроили такой бардак?

Финни и спящий во главе стола Бард проигнорировали его вопрос, зато Мэйлин с готовность откликнулась:

- Я учусь заваривать чай так, чтобы самому Чеширскому коту понравилось! Только я вечно что-то путаю. То «Эрл Грей» цейлонским разбавлю, то сливки прокисшие в чашку налью, то перепутаю плюсовую и минусовую температуры…

- Короче, всё как всегда, - прошептал Сиэль.

Садовник вдруг достал из кармана золотые часы (принадлежащие Сиэлю!).

- А я придумал себе занятие получше, чем у Мартовской кошки. Вот, - он пустил часы в чашку с остывшим чаем, - оказывается вещи можно и так ломать.

Графу оставалось лишь смотреть на это, сжимая кулаки и дрожа от негодования.

В этот момент проснулся Бард.

- О, к нам Элис пожаловал, - потягиваясь, сказал он, - а почему такой мокрый?

- Тебя это не каса…

Бард вытащил из-под стола свой огнемёт:

- Сейчас высушим.

Сиэль вздрогнул и отскочил назад. После всех злоключений он уже совершенно не сомневался, что Бард не шутит.

- Убери сейчас же эту штуку! Не-е-е-ет!.. – увернувшись от огненной струи, граф благоразумно побежал прочь.

Вскоре он выбился из сил и сменил бег на вялый шаг. Мысли в голове безбожно путались, но Сиэль всё равно пытался привести их в порядок.

«Такое впечатление, будто у всех крыша поехала. Я уже начинаю подозревать, что и со мной что-то не так. Ага, проверим. Семьдесят пять на три будет двести двадцать пять… Лондон – столица Соединённого Королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии… Да нет, я вроде ещё не спятил».

- А Себастьян всё-таки сволочь, бросил меня, - произнёс вслух Сиэль, - ну вот! С такими темпами я привыкну разговаривать сам с собой.

Под гигантским грибом расположился Лау, одетый, как всегда, в традиционный костюм. Китаец безмятежно курил кальян и не обращал ни на что внимание.

- О, и Лау здесь. Я даже не удивлён, - Сиэль остановился напротив знакомого.

Тот выпустил изо рта едкий дымок:

- Нет, мальчик, я уже не Лау. Я – гусеница, которая скоро станет прекрасной бабочкой.

- И слушать не хочу, - навеянные опиумом беседы с Лау всегда утомляли Сиэля, а на этот раз заявление китайца о гусенице и вовсе показалось чересчур ненормальным.

Пройдя ещё немного, граф заметил, что очутился в большом саду. Все кроны деревьев в нём были выстрижены в форме сердечек и человеческих черепов (у хозяина сада либо слишком богатая фантазия, либо просто дурной вкус). Невдалеке слышался стройный хор:

Красим розы в красный цвет,

В красный цвет, в красный цвет,

Красим розы в красный цвет,

Моя леди.

По-хорошему, надо было и отсюда сматываться, но граф, решив, что терять в данной ситуации ему особо нечего, рискнул пойти вперёд. Он не сильно удивился, увидев трёх одинаковых Дроселей, суетящихся вокруг розового куста.

Королеве угодим,

Угодим, Угодим.

Королеве угодим,

Моя леди.

Несколько кустов уже были выкрашены, краска быстро сохла, и на когда-то белых лепестках почему-то образовывались бордовые разводы.

Как только один из Дроселей (с тремя сердечками на правой щеке) заметил Сиэля, остальные тоже повернули головы к мальчику.

Здравствуй Элис, как де…

- Хватит! – Сиэль резко поднял руки и сжал кулаки. – Не надо петь. Лучше пусть кто-нибудь из вас скажет мне, где я нахожусь. Я пойму и без музыкального сопровождения.

Дросели никак не отреагировали на его слова и снова принялись за работу, один из них (с семью крестами на щеке) негромко прошелестел:

- Ты сейчас находишься в Королевском саду.

И все трое потеряли к Сиэлю интерес.

Красим розы в красный цвет,

В красный цвет, в красный цвет…

Некоторое время граф Фантомхайв с любопытством наблюдал за их действиями. Процесс покраски роз хоть и был весьма странен, но почему-то приковывал взгляд.

- А зачем вы их раскрашиваете? – спросил Сиэль. – Не проще ли было сразу вырастить красные?

- Королева специально приказала нам сажать белые розы, чтобы потом покрывать их кровью тех, кому она снесла голову.

Сиэль прижал руки ко рту и поспешно отвернулся от кустов. Больше любоваться странным зрелищем ему не хотелось.

- А самими головами Королева планировала играть в крокет, но ничего из этого не вышло – они очень плохо катятся, - продолжал Дросель. – потому что у некоторых уши… Королева!

- Королева, Королева! – подхватили остальные, и все трое рухнули ничком.

В окружении многочисленной свиты в сад вошла коронованная особа. Её кричаще красное платье и длинные красные волосы едва ли не резали глаза.

- Грелль? Грелль Сатклифф? – только и смог выговорить поражённый Сиэль, хоть и старался больше ничему не удивляться.

- Ваше Величество, он опоздал, - отчеканил Уильям и поправил секатором очки.

Но Её Величество это как будто не волновало.

- Элис, дорогуша! Лапонька моя, пришёл, наконец! – Грелль подскочил к Сиэлю и, вцепившись в него, одарил двумя звонкими поцелуями. Затем повернулся к своим подданным. – Королева какая?

- Добрая и нежная, - с благоговением откликнулась толпа.

- То-то же.

Граф, мягко говоря, недолюбливал этого чокнутого шинигами и поэтому ласку не оценил.

- Отвяжись от меня, извращенец! – только и успел проорать Сиэль до того, как вновь оказался на свободе. – Грелль, так ты и есть та самая Королева! Я должен был догадаться.

Последнее было сказано просто так. Скорее всего, память подкинула графу слова из какого-нибудь детективного рассказа.

- Да, я Королева, - гордо задрал нос шинигами, - смотри, какая у меня шикарная корона с рубинами. А какой у меня сексуальный вырез на спине! Ты должен это увидеть.

- Не надо, меня и так тошнит.

Уильям приблизился к Греллю:

- Ваше Величество, граф Элис и так отнял у нас много времени. Пора начинать.

В руке Спирса появилась длинная цепь. На её противоположном конце находился…

- Ошейник! Ну это уж слишком! – Сиэль попытался избавиться от нового украшения. – Уберите это немедленно!

- А по-моему, это самая подходящая вещь для Цепного пса Королевы, - услышал он прямо над ухом бархатный голос своего дворецкого.

Королева моментально оживилась.

- Чеширчик! Любовь моя, котик-бармаглотик, как я по тебе соскучилась! Я хочу от тебя котят! Иди же скорей в мои объятья, - противореча себе, она сама кинулась к демону и с такой силой оттолкнула Сиэля, что мальчик не удержался и упал.

Но Себастьяну было не суждено оказаться в объятьях Грелля: Спирс беспардонно треснул Королеву секатором по голове.

- Не стоит увлекаться, Ваше Величество. Тем более что уже время суда.

В одно мгновение сад превратился в зал судебного заседания. Сиэль поймал себя на мысли, что зелень, выстриженная в виде черепов, и кровавые розы не так сильно его раздражали, как удушливо-красный интерьер этого помещения. Даже стёкла в окнах и то были красные.

Граф Фантомхайв уставился на дворецкого:

- Себастьян, я не желаю здесь находиться. Я тебе при… Спирс, куда ты меня тащишь?

Шинигами подвёл (или вернее сказать, приволок) мальчика к высокой трибуне и закрепил на ней конец цепи.

- В этом судебном процессе вы будете выполнять функции обвинителя и защитника, - бесстрастно сообщил Уильям.

- Нонсенс. Как такое вообще возможно – прокурор и адвокат в одном флаконе? – заспорил Сиэль. Однако, весть о том, что судить будут не его, немного успокоила графа.

- Здесь я решаю, кто и чем будет заниматься! Несогласным с Королевой – головы с плеч! - противно завизжал Грелль. Стоящий рядом с троном Уильям Ти Спирс даже не поморщился.

И тут Сиэль по-настоящему пожалел о том, что ведёт себя, как адекватный человек. Его чуть не стошнило, когда он представил себе поющих Дроселей, красящих цветы его кровью.

- Ваше Величество, - вкрадчиво заговорил Себастьян, - простите меня за дерзость, но мне бы очень хотелось принять участие в процессе. Граф Элис же несильно обидится, если я заберу себе роль прокурора?

Королева едва ли не засветилась от удовольствия:

- Конечно, котик! Ради тебя всё что угодно!

Сиэль тяжело вздохнул. Расчленять его никто уже не собирался – это хорошо. Но вот что на уме у демона-дворецкого?

- Может, ещё порцию шоколадного тортика? А то вас из-за трибуны не видать.

- Прекрати надо мной глумиться, - прошипел Сиэль. Даже после того, как Себастьян приставил к трибуне стопку энциклопедий, он сохранил на своём лице выражение глубокой обиды.

Два Дроселя ввели в зал закованного в кандалы Гробовщика. Его чёрную шляпу украшало большое красное сердечко, расположившееся на скрещённых костях. Несмотря на роль обвиняемого, Гробовщик как обычно блажённо улыбался.

- Валет Червей, вы обвиняетесь в том, что съели вишнёвый пудинг Королевы. Что вы скажете, в оправдание этого страшного деяния? – с пафосом обратился к нему Себастьян.

- За просто так я ничего не скажу, - бряцая кандалами, Гробовщик сложил крест-накрест пальцы, - подарите мне смех.

- Это будет вашим предсмертным желанием. А сейчас извольте отвечать на вопросы суда. Так и занесите в протокол.

- Я не возражаю, - охотно согласился Гробовщик.

Сиэль оглядел присутствующих и заметил, что протокол никто не вёл.

- Повторяю вопрос. Что вы скажете в оправдание этого страшнейшего деяния?

- Я невиновен, но не жалею, что меня в этом обвиняют. Всё это меня немало забавляет. Одни эти кандалы чего стоят.

- Да, они прелестны, - захлопал ресницами Грелль. – Они чудесно на тебе смотрятся!

- Спасибо.

- В таком случае, вызывайте свидетелей, мистер Спирс, - Себастьян как будто не обратил внимания на диалог между Королевой и подсудимым.

- Первый и единственный свидетель – Шляпник!

В зал вбежал Финни:

- Только чур недолго. Я придумал ещё один способ сламывания вещей. Мне ещё столько всего надо успеть сломать!

- Для начала попробуйте сломать судьбу нашего обвиняемому, - холодно проговорил демон.

- А я, как адвокат, постараюсь… этого не допущу! – Сиэль с опаской посмотрел в сторону Королевы. (Ещё не хватало снова вывести из себя Грелля!)

- Этот злодей… Что он сделал? – Финни обратился за поддержкой к присяжным. Получив ответ, парнишка заявил. – Этот злодей съел вишнёвый пудинг нашей любимой Королевы. Чудовищно!

Присяжные одобрительно загалдели. Постучав секатором по полу, Спирс призвал их к порядку.

- Так ты это видел или у тебя проблемы с памятью? Как расценивать твоё поведение? – спросил у Финни Сиэль.

- Ваше Величество, это давление на свидетеля, - пожаловался Себастьян.

- Пусть что хочет делает, лишь бы Валетика оправдали. Только посмей проиграть процесс, - злобно оскалился Грелль, уставившись на Сиэля, - я тебе голову отрежу!

- Чушь! – разозлившийся граф ударил кулаком по трибуне. – Это не суд, а дешёвый балаган. Даже если я буду очень стараться, всё равно у меня ничего не выйдет, потому что кругом одни психи. Я не хочу больше принимать в этом участие.

- Тогда ты узнаешь гнев Королевы! – с бензопилой в руках Грелль вскочил с трона и бросился к Сиэлю, по пути разрезав напополам замешкавшегося Дроселя. Во все стороны полетела солома.

Граф дрогнул от вида этого жуткого зрелища, но даже не попытался спастись.

«Я один здесь прав. И я не буду под них подстраиваться. Ни за что. Даже если умру».

Смертоносное лезвие уже близко.

Нестерпимо жарко. Трудно пошевелиться.

Сиэль нашёл в себе силы открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть ад.

- Себастьян. Ты со мной.

Дворецкий слегка улыбнулся:

- Мы всегда будем вместе, милорд. Я только что поменял на вас сорочку, а теперь, позвольте, я на время перенесу вас в кресло. Постельное бельё тоже надо сменить, это уже влажное.

Себастьян бережно отнёс Сиэля в кресло и укрыл клетчатым пледом.

- Я позвоню доктору и скажу, что вам стало лучше.

Всё приснилось. Ничего не было.

Юный граф меланхолично наблюдал за действиями своего слуги и старался не вспоминать о кошмарном сновидении.

- Себастьян, я хочу шоколадный торт.

- Да, милорд.

«Обидно, - подумал демон, - придётся отдать вишнёвый пудинг этим недотёпам».


End file.
